


Rebound

by YamiAshy



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Fluff, M/M, kyle kicking his butt back into shape, stan being a mild alcoholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAshy/pseuds/YamiAshy
Summary: Wendy dumps Stan yet again and he turns to the bottle for comfort instead of his friends. Kyle finds him, a mess in his home, and whips sense back into him.





	Rebound

The house is quiet and dark, all the curtains are pulled shut. The only light comes from the tv, playing some reruns of popular comedy shows. A man lays sprawled out on the couch in front of it, fast asleep and half hanging off of it. One hand dangles onto the floor near a discarded can of beer and a bunch of crumpled burger king wrappers. The rest of the floor isn't in any better condition. It's littered with empty bottles of hard liquor, candy wrappers, beer cans, and more fast food wrappers. A single garbage can is sat near the couch and it too overflows with garbage.

　

The man breathes in deep, even breaths utterly oblivious to the world around him. His shirt has been tossed haphazardly onto the floor, it reeks of beer and has an obvious stain. Dark sweatpants ride low on his hips revealing the edge of black boxers and a dusting of dark hair trailing into the waistband. The man's hips are narrow and his bones stick out sharply against his pale skin. Messy black hair sticks out haphazardly from a blue and red beanie, partially covering his frowning expression.

　

A sharp knocking on the front door doesn't even phase the sleeping drunk. Out on the doorstep, a redheaded man mutters curses to himself and fumbles with his mittens for his key ring. It slips right through his fingers and bounces jauntily down the front steps.

　

"Son of a.... I swear to god this is the last fucking time... motherfucking..." Irritated he chases the rogue key ring down, grabs the proper key and shoves it in the keyhole. "Stan! Stan if you're drunk  again  ...." His voice trails off threateningly when he goes to open the door and is met with a ridiculous amount of resistance. "Motherfucker...." Steeling himself Kyle shoves his body up against it shoulder first, forcing away the various littered garbage and nearly throwing himself into Stan's living room.

　

Stan groans a little from his place on the couch but doesn't wake. He slumps further into his shitty couch and snores.

　

"Holy....." Kyle's eyes go wide at the state of disarray the house is in. "Dude, it's only been a week... Fuck." He figured the latest break up between Stan and Wendy was bad, but he didn't know it was _this_ bad. The redhead's eyes trail over the destruction wrought upon the house. He takes a deep breath, steels himself, slams the door and stomps over to the nearest window.

　

"Stan it's time to wake up!" The curtains are flung wide open spilling in beautiful golden sunshine all over Stan's face.

　

Stan startles at the sudden flood of light, but he can't quite stand up. He ends up rolling onto the floor instead, holding his head with a pathetic groan. "Dude...."

　

"Don't you 'dude' me. You disappeared off the face of the fucking earth the past week. 'Dude'." Kyle bustles his way around the living room, throwing open all the curtains.

　

"It's too bright!" He whines in response, burying his face in his arms. The light is like a thousand tiny daggers digging into his eyes and his head is pounding in time with his heartbeat. "Gods, what are you even doing here? You have work or whatever or...." Every moment he spends babbling the sicker he starts to feel. Blindly a hand reaches out, feeling for a new, full bottle.

　

In the middle of his bustling Kyle purposely kicks the closest bottle away from Stan, sending it skittering away under the couch. He's found more trash bags and he's already getting to work stuffing everything he can get his hands on into the bag. Even full bottles.

　

"It's Saturday Stan, it's been a week. Isn't now about the time that Wendy comes crawling back to you anyway?" The redhead leaves out the part about it being out of pity. Wendy can only stand to see Stan be a wreck for so long before she decides she has to 'fix' him,

　

"Asshole... she's not coming back this time." Stan peers up for a moment to try and find a bottle, but quickly ducks his head down again.

　

"She says that every time dumb ass. Now go take a shower." A foot nudges Stan in the ribs.

　

"She's not coming back......" He mumbles back, forcing himself up into a sitting position.

　

"Dude, just go shower already while I clean up your shit. Hurry it up before I kick you in the ass." Kyle huffs back at him.

　

"I'm going, I'm going...." Stan groans and forces himself up, using the couch to drag himself to his feet. He squints blearily at Kyle in a futile attempt to focus on him. "Why are there like... three of you?"

　

"Jesus Christ Stan just go shower." Kyle shoves his shoulder, forcing him over to the stairs.

　

The shove sends Stan stumbling forward, nearly falling flat on his face. He catches himself on the railing, sends a half-hearted glare at Kyle, and pulls himself upstairs. Kyle sighs and shakes his head once his best friend is finally upstairs.

　

"Jesus fucking christ I didn't think it'd be this bad... it's never  this   bad." He huffs to himself and busies himself with cleaning.

　

All the garbage and even the full bottles of liquor are mercilessly tossed out. As if Stan needs more alcohol. Kyle tosses several full bags out onto the front doorstep, then fills up a bucket with some soap and water to scrub the floors clean. He tosses open a window or two too, wanting to air out the place while he's at it. All the dirty laundry is stuffed into the washer and set to heavy duty.

　

By the time Stan has fumbled his way through a shower, brushed his teeth, and found a pair of clean clothes the house is smelling and looking a whole lot better. He can even walk downstairs without tripping over a discarded pair of boxers for the first time in a week, not that he left the couch much anyway. Kyle has just finished washing the floor, and now he's raiding Stan's fridge.

　

"I doubt there's anything worth eating in there," Stan mumbles as he walks into the kitchen.

　

"You're right, there's not." Kyle's nose wrinkles in disgust, and he slams the door shut. "Let me go grab something from my house. While I'm doing that you can pick a movie and find a clean blanket, and we'll binge watch shit till Wendy comes back."

　

"Kyle she's not coming back this time...."

　

His best friend ignores him and shoves his shoulder. "Hurry it up, I'll be back in like ten minutes. And you better not pick some sappy fucking romance." Kyle pulls on his jacket and heads out quickly. He lives just next door of course, so this won't take long.

　

Stan sighs and runs a hand through his damp hair, shivering in the cool air. It's kind of obvious Kyle isn't going to listen to him anytime soon, so he gives into the simple demands. He tracks down a giant blanket for the two of them to curl up under and picks out a Marvel movie to pop into the DVD player. The two of them have probably seen it about a thousand times by now.

　

He's just curling up under the blanket when Kyle returns, balancing two plates of leftover pasta and a couple of sodas. "Good, I'm glad you can still follow simple instructions." He clucks at Stan, setting everything down.

　

"I take offense to that." Stan protests weakly, tugging the blanket up to his chin.

　

"Uh-huh. You better eat this, I made it."

　

"So I'm going to get food poisoning?"

　

A pillow comes flying at his face in response. "Mmmmph!"

　

Smirking, Kyle goes over to pop in Stan's movie of choice, and heat up the leftovers. He's back by the time the opening credits are over, setting one plate in Stan's lap and the other in his. Stan eyes it warily for a moment, mainly to mess with Kyle, but when he's glared at he quickly drops it and digs in. Kyle's cooking really isn't that bad, really. He only got food poisoning that one time, and it probably wasn't from the food. Maybe.

　

Kyle snuggles his way under the blanket and dis into his own plate. The two sit in companionable silence with the movie making decent background noise. Stan ends up cleaning his plate, and half of Kyle's, surprisingly hungry despite all the junk food he's been gorging on. By the middle of the movie, Kyle's head is on Stan's shoulder, and Stan's arm is around his waist. Little red curls of Kyle's hair is tickling Stan's nose, but he makes no move to pull away. As the room slowly gets colder the closer the two curl together under the comforter.

　

\----

　

"Wendy'll be back soon, it's already like... five o'clock dude." Kyle yawns in the middle of another movie. He's only planning to stick around long enough for his BFF's stupid girlfriend to come back.

　

"Dude... I told you already like five times.... she's not coming back this time." His breath catches a little, tearing up a bit this time.

　

"And I told you, she  always   comes back." He tilts his head up to get a better look at his black haired companion.

　

"Not this time man not this time she.. she...." Stan's bottom lip is trembling a little.

　

"She what?" Kyle reaches up and lays a comforting hand on his friend's cheek.

　

"She's... she's with  Cartman  ." He sobs in response.

　

No, _fucking_ , way. 

　

The red-haired man's eyes are wide with shock, confusion, and most of all horror. Who the fuck would willingly crawl into bed with Cartman? "Stan... you're joking. You're kidding me around right?"

　

A small, pathetic whine escapes from Stan and he fumbles for his phone, which is stuck in the couch somewhere. When he finally finds it he taps in his password with trembling fingers and holds up the text conversation for Kyle to read.

　

Wendy: This isn't working anymore Stan. I can't do this anymore. I can't fix you.

　

Stan: Wendy, c'mon we always make things work, I love you.

　

Wendy: It's not enough anymore, I'm done. I found someone that can be with me as an equal.

　

Stan: the hell does that mean?

　

Wendy: It means I'm tired of being your mother Stan. Grow up and take responsibility.

　

The next message is a picture of Wendy making out with Erick. One of his hands is sliding up her thigh and her arms are locked around his neck in return. Kyle gags at the sight and tosses the phone to an unknown corner of the room.

　

"Dude."   He's not even sure what to say at this point, or what to do, except that he really wants to offer some comfort here. Because seriously, seriously that's some fucked up shit he just read. His arms reach up on autopilot and wrap around Stan's neck, hugging him close.

　

Stan lets out a small, half sob and buries his face in Kyle's neck. "She's not coming back....."

　

"You can do a hell of a lot better than her." Kyle hugs him firmly, sliding one hand up into his hair. "Who breaks up over a text anyway?"

　

"Wimps?...." Stan sniffles.

　

"Exactly. Wimps, that can't even meet face to face." His fingers card their way through Stan's thick black locks.

　

"...do you think she was cheating on me? be.. before?"

　

"I don't know Stan, but don't dwell on it. She's gone now, let it all out."

　

And he does. They don't know how long they sit there with the cheesy movie going on in the background. Stan doesn't know how long he hides in Kyle's neck, tears running down his face. Kyle doesn't know how long he spends petting Stan's head and making soothing little sounds. They sit there and cling to each other.

　

\-----

　

Stan's eyes are red and puffy, he isn't sure what time it is, and he's still holding onto Kyle like he's the only solid thing left in the universe. It sure feels like he is. He digs his fingers further into Kyle's shirt, holding tightly.

　

"Shhh I'm not going anywhere, you don't have to ruin my shirt." Kyle slides his fingers down the back of Stan's neck. "Seriously, I won't leave you. I promise."

　

"I know." His voice is raspy from sobbing and the sound of it sends little, inappropriate thrills down Kyle's spine. "I know... you've always been here when I needed you." He holds on a little tighter anyway though.

　

"Relax a little then, I'm right here." He shifts closer so he's straddling Stan's lap, their chests pressed up against each other. "I'm right here Stan."

　

"You're going to stay the night?"

　

"Dude, of course, I'm staying the night. Now ease up on my innocent shirt and lay back already."

　

"Kay..." Stan mumbles and leans back at Kyle's insistence. His back hits the arm of the couch and he stretches his legs out up on the cushions. Kyle shifts his hips to the side and lays his head down over Stan's heart, he stretches his legs out on either side of Stan's.

　

"See? Much more comfortable."

　

"Y...Yeah dude." Stan rests his arms on Kyle's hips instead. It's near uncomfortably warm under the blanket with them completely pressed up against each other like this, a stark contrast to the cold room around them. "And... thanks."

　

"You don't have to thank me, I'm always going to be here for you."

　

\----

　

Morning greets Stan with the sun on his face and an awkward boner pressed against Kyle's left hip.

　

Well shit.

　

Should he move Kyle off him? Should he just... pretend to be asleep? He inches one of his hands out of the blanket and flinches at how cold it's gotten in his home. Quickly he jerks his hand back under the blanket, jostling Kyle in the process. He freezes up as his friend mumbles some nonsensical words and shifts around. Kyle finally settles with his face pressed into Stan's neck and their hips fitted together.

　

Well _shit_.

　

Kyle has an awkward boner too. Or well, is it really awkward if Kyle isn't awake to make it awkward? It's too damn early for this.

　

"Mmmm....." Kyle makes a small, contented noise and burrows further into Stan's shoulder.

　

Stan decides to suffer in silence is best, Kyle doesn't need to know anything that's happening right now. Nope. Stan will suffer alone here. He feels Kyle shift on his shoulder again so he lols his head to the side and pretends to be asleep.

　

"Mmmm Stan?" Kyle shifts on top of him, sitting up a little. "Stan, you awake?"

　

Stan carefully stays still and quiet. Best, plan, _ever_. He feels Kyle tap his cheek and nudge his side. He gives a rather convincing snore and hears Kyle chuckle.

　

"Yup, you're still asleep, like always. I swear a car crash wouldn't wake you at this point...." Kyle rolls his hips deliberately up against Stan's. "Mhm, and someone is happy to see me, like always." He slips his hand down the front of Stan's sweatpants, lightly brushing over the front of Stan's boxers.

　

Stan stays absolutely still hardly daring to breathe too hard and absolutely freaking out internally. 'Wait he's done this before? Jesus Christ-' Cool air brushes over his crotch as his sweatpants are rearranged, then something hot and wet touches the head of his cock and he just can't help it, he cracks his eyes open. Kyle's face is down between his legs doing something that feels seriously, really good. Way better than anything Wendy did to him. Christ, he shouldn't be thinking about her right now while Kyle is doing that thing with his tongue and-

　

A low moan is involuntarily pulled from Stan's lips as Kyle gives a particularly hard suck. "F-fuck...."

 

Kyle jerks away immediately, nearly throwing the blanket completely off of them and exposing them to the cold air. "Fuck- Stan this... I..." He inches back, bright red, and with the obvious plan to flee the couch.

　

The dark haired man grabs onto his BFF's wrist, effectively stopping that plan. "Kyle, hey, it's okay. I'm not mad." He makes an attempt to soothe his friend's nerves.

　

".....is that all you can say? You just woke up to me sucking your dick and that's really all you can say? Fucking hell you never woke up before."

　

"Soo.... how many times have you done this?" Stan makes a weak attempt to continue the conversation. He just doesn't want Kyle to walk out on him.

　

" Dude!  " Kyle finally jerks his hand away. "The hell is wrong with you?"

　

"Uh... well whatever you were doing felt um...You know." He can feel his face heating up. How did he end up being the embarrassed one when Kyle was the one sucking him off just a few moments ago?

　

"When I was giving you head," Kyle states flatly. "And what, you want me to keep going?" He shoves Stan square in the chest, making him fall back hard onto the couch. "You want me to be your _rebound_ fuck from Wendy?" He shuffles forward on his knees and sits down square on his BFF's crotch. His friend's cock is still at full attention, pressing right up against his ass. "That's a really shitty way to treat your best friend you know."

　

"I-I... you...." Stan is a mess of stuttering, caught off guard. "You could never be just a rebound-"

　

"Oh bullshit, you're straight as a fucking arrow Stan. You always have been."

　

"Well, you uh... you're not really wrong? Maybe its... because I didn't know I had options?"

　

Kyle looks seriously unimpressed, he shifts his hips down against Stan's, pulling another moan from his BFF.

　

"Haa..... ah.. okay. Okay wrong thing to say, got it. Look it's not like you're just any guy, you're my best friend, you've always been here for me and I do love you. Maybe this is the er... natural progression of it? I-It's not like I'm going to ignore you after this, you live right next door."

　

"Uh-huh." Kyle looks utterly unimpressed. "That never stopped you from drinking yourself into a stupor instead of coming over."

　

"Dude...." He winces at the low blow. "I'm sorry...."

　

Kyle finally softens a little. He reaches over and cups Stan's cheek then leans in to peck his lips. "Relax, it's okay. You're forgiven."

　

The ravennett actually relaxes at the kiss. It doesn't feel weird, it doesn't feel awkward, it feels right. He also, miraculously, doesn't have the overwhelming urge to puke. "So... so where do we go from here?" He hesitantly reaches over and lays his hands on Kyle's hips.

　

"Just relax and let me lead." Kyle kisses him again, more insistently. His tongue slides over his friend's bottom lip and after a moment Stan concedes. The kiss is slow, wet, heat builds between them, then Kyle moves his hips again and Stan moans into his mouth.

　

"K-Kyle...."

　

"I said, _relax_ Stan. You have any lube?" He's already tugged Stan's sweatpants down to his thighs.

　

"Uh... there might be some between the cushions? Why?"

　

Kyle just rolls his eyes in response and digs through the cushions for the bottle. "How many times do  have to tell you to relax before you do?"

　

"I'm kind of new to this whole gay sex thing dude."

　

"It's not that complicated." Kyle tugs Stan into a kiss to shut him up. In the meantime, his searching hand has found the little bottle of lubricant stuck under one of the cushions. He pours a generous amount into his palm, then wraps his hand around Stan's cock. He pumps him in a slow, steady motion, coating him with lube.

　

"Kyle..." Stan moans again, at his friend's mercy. His hands tighten on Kyle's hips, pulling him down.

　

"If you give me a minute here, it'll feel even better. Move your hands." Kyle kisses up under Stan's jaw. Stan whines a little in response, who knew that spot was so sensitive? He complies with another kiss, clinging to the couch cushion instead of Kyle's hips.

　

"There we go." Kyle kicks his pants and boxers off then kneels back over Stan's hips. "Now both of us can feel good." He sinks down slowly onto Stan's cock, feeling a pleasant stretch and fullness.

　

It's indescribably good for Stan right now. Kyle is tighter and warmer than Wendy ever felt, and hell he should not be thinking about her right now when  Kyle is the one blowing his mind right now. He leans up and kisses Kyle, wherever he can reach over his neck and chest. In return, Kyle rotates his hips, and Stan's hips involuntarily jerk but with Kyle holding him down he can't move too much. "K-Kyle... Kyle come on please...."

　

"Mmm just be patient for a minute." Kyle slowly rotates his hips again, enjoying the feeling of Stan inside him. "I'm enjoying myself, and I  _know_ it feels good for you."

　

"Y-Yeah but... Kyle..." He whines a little and makes a grab for his friend's hips. He needs more friction, something.

　

Kyle catches his hands before he can do anything, and pins them down at his side. "Nope, we're doing this at _my_ pace." Unhurriedly he lifts himself up before dropping back down. A moan escapes him as he feels Stan's cock press up against his prostate. "Ahhh yeah, right there..."

　

"Kyle....." Stan shivers, and jerks under him. "I wanna hold your hand, I won't try to push you, please..." His hips jerk a little again as Kyle rides him.

　

Kyle shifts his grip, releasing one of Stan's wrists and holding his hand with the other. "Dork, is that better?" His friend's grip is tight but not uncomfortable.

　

"Mhm.." Stan moans again, squirming a little now. "but... more please?"

　

"Fine, fin since you asked nicely." Kyle steals a quick kiss then places his free hand on Stan's chest for balance. He moves quickly now, freely bouncing and grinding on Stan's cock. His own bobs a little with each movement, leaking precum over Stan's lower stomach.

　

Stan's voice cracks a little this time as he moans, arches up, and very quickly cums inside the redhead. "K-Kyle." He squeezes his friends hand, clinging to him.

　

Kyle bounces a few more times, working Stan down from his high and enjoying the pleasure even though he himself hasn't orgasmed yet. "You okay?"

　

"Y... Yeah. Yeah. C'mere." Stan pulls him down so they can cuddle. The redhead feels his friends cock gently pop out of him and he lays his head down on Stan's shoulder. Stan winds his arm securely around the redhead's lower back. "You want me to help you finish?"

　

Kyle shakes his head. "I'm good, you have no idea how long I wanted to do that."

　

"Next time for sure." Stan squeezes him.

　

"So there's going to be a next time?"

　

"Well... only if you agree to go out to dinner with me first."

　

"Your method of asking me out on a date sucks." Kyle tilts his head up to kiss him. "But I accept." 


End file.
